eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciara Maguire
Ciara Maguire (née Kelly) is the sister of Ray Kelly and auntie of his son Jake. Backstory Ciara is the ex-wife of Aidan Maguire and sister-in-law of Mel Owen. Storylines Ciara arrives following a robbery, and meets DCI Alsworth at the scene of the crime, telling him she staged the robbery as part of security training, and convinces Alsworth, who recognises her, to drop the investigation. Ciara sees a discarded cigar and realises Aidan was involved, and then calls her sister-in-law Mel Owen, telling her to pack a bag and come back to her old home. Ciara meets him at the funeral parlour, out of which he is doing business, and says she has worked out that he was involved. After Ciara leaves, Aidan tells Phil Mitchell that he is taking back from Ciara what she took from him. Later, Ciara demands a share of the money that Aidan stole in exchange for not informing the police, and he gives her a key. When Ciara goes to meet Aidan at the address, he is not there, so she returns to the funeral parlour and meets Honey Mitchell, who thinks she is a customer and takes her to The Queen Victoria pub to wait. Ciara overhears Honey on the phone to Billy Mitchell and works out that Aidan is at a church with Billy, so calls Aidan saying she knows where he is, even though does not, which causes Aidan to run when he hears police sirens. Mel Owen returns to Walford and works out that Ben has Ciara's money, so calls her and follows Ben to the Port of Dover where she tries to get Ben to return the money as he could be in danger, but he refuses and he arrives in France; Ciara watches him. Mel later meets Ciara in a café and it is revealed that Ciara is keeping Mel's son, Hunter Owen, away from her and Mel asks where he is as they had a deal, but Ciara says that Ben did not have the money, so Mel starts to search for the money back in Walford. When Mel suspects Phil has the money, Sharon admits to Mel that she took it. Sharon offers Mel a share of the money in exchange for telling Ciara they cannot find it, to which Mel agrees but Ciara does not believe what they say. Ciara makes threats towards Sharon's son, Dennis Rickman, having obtained his mobile number, and threatens to tell Hunter the truth about his father, Steve Owen. Mel immediately tells Ciara that Sharon has the money, but Ciara reveals that Mel told her as soon as Sharon admitted it. Mel hands over the money to Ciara and Mel is reunited with Hunter. When Ciara discovers she does not have the all the money, she tells Hunter that Steve died in a car explosion, not a heart attack as Mel claimed and was a villain who killed Saskia Duncan. List of Appearances *Episode 5630/5631 (2 January 2018) *Episode 5632 (3 January 2018) *Episode 5633 (4 January 2018) *Episode 5637 (12 January 2018) *Episode 5638 (15 January 2018) *Episode 5640 (18 January 2018) *Episode 5649 (2 February 2018) *Episode 5650 (5 February 2018) *Episode 5651 (6 February 2018) Gallery ciaramaguire2018.jpg| Ciara Maguire Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Maguire Family Category:2018 Arrivals Category:Villains